la maldicion se ha roto
by jennimarcela848
Summary: insecturtle el monstruo natura magia derrotado


cuando lo atraparon a dj octavio el profesor de historia lo llevan al lodo radioactivo verdoso encerrandolo en un capullo verde radioactivo del pantano pero el perro de la espada maestra bajo por las escaleras de la academia torrington hasta llegar al sotano de dicho lugar habian 3 capullos de color verde radioactivos del pantano

huelen mal a estado descompuesto

saca del bolsillo una navaja le hace un agujero grande para sacar al docente de historia

donde estoy

pregunto dj octavio el profesor de historia

estas en el sotano de la academia torrington

que donde estamos

en el nido del zombie radioactivo del pantano

miercoles huele mal el sotano deberian limpiarlo mas a menudo

unas extrañas sombras brillan los observan desde el sotano de la academia torrington

wow los estudiantes perdidos menos mal

no eso puede ser una trampa

tienes toda la razon dj octavio

el profesor de historia

mierda la luna en pleno perigeo los estudiantes perdidos se convierten en zombies radioactivos del pantano

los estudiantes perdidos radioactivos del pantano se acercan al perro de la espada maestra con el docente de historia dj octavio

rastreador activado seleccionar arma una red de pesca y un palo de madera para trancar la puerta del sotano

pues a luchar como hombres pedazo de pulpo

le ayudo perro de la espada maestra con mi octotron 100

bueno saco la espada maestra como un peludo hombre

uno de los estudiantes perdidos radioactivos del pantano se abalanzo por encima del perro de la espada maestra lo rasguña en la espalda

perro de la espada maestra se convierte en zombie radioactivo peludo del pantano

aunque el joven de camisa blanca con camisa hawaiana con amuleto rojo y reloj u incluido entro al nido del zombie radioactivo del pantano saco la pertiga para salvar al docente dj octavio el profesor de historia

pues vamonos de la academia torrington

porque

pregunto dj octavio el docente de historia

es una larga historia antigua de 500 años atras

habia una maldicion que cayo en el pueblo de torrington

donde estabamos en esa academia ocurrio el hecho del cavernicola perdon zombie radioactivo del pantano

vamos al centro de lo paranormal se lo explico todo con m.o.m

claro eres el joven de camisa blanca con camisa hawaiana que con el reloj u localiza al monstruo radioactivo del pantano

si soy martin mystery el investigador de lo paranormal del centro

wow que es el centro de lo paranormal

murmullo en el aire

entraron los 2 al centro de lo paranormal

mira esa vieja super fea de blanco parece cocinera loca con cuchillo

respete usted calamar docente y joven de camisa blanca con camisa hawaiana donde estaban

pues salvando a un civil docente de las garras del zombie radioactivo del pantano

como asi que un simple pulpo docente bajo peligros extremos guardias

alto señora por favor para de hacerlo sufrir mas de la cuenta hizo tinta negra

pongalo en curentena hasta que el pequeño alienigena verde vuelva con ese reporte

ya volvi m.o.m con la carpeta del informe del ataque radioactivo zombie

lo analizaremos ahora

que me van a hacer eso

es de rutina

le ponen uniforme blanco para no reconocer a ninguno

rayos debi ser comido por el perro de la espada maestra radioactivo zombie del pantano

tranquilo dj octavio el docente de historia

nada ni el perro de la espada maestra radioactivo zombie del pantano

y los demas estudiantes perdidos radioactivos del pantano

pues estabamos trabajando en una organizacion secreta conocida por el apelativo el centro nuestra directora es m.o.m sus ayudantes son billy el marciano pequeño el joven de camisa blanca con camisa hawaiana es martin mystery diana lombart la hermanastra de martin mystery por supuesto el neandertaler forzudo

yupi al fin encontre compañeros para ayudar a los estudiantes perdidos incluyendo al perro de la espada maestra les debo una disculpa se los prometo palabra de calamar docente de historia saca el arma secreta el rastreador supremo seleccionando arma un repelente gigantesco

mierda ese repelente tan grande no pega bien fuerte

a ya veo el problema del repelente gigantesco era ese boton de resbalar por pegar de adeshivo super resistente se lo lleva a la academia torrington donde los zombies radioactivos del pantano el perro de la espada maestra radioactivo del pantano sale para inspeccionar el area pero al encontrarse con dj Octavio el profesor de historia se llevo la peor sorpresa de la vida el gigantesco repelente funciona en establecimientos infectados por la enfermedad del pantano asqueroso

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

nuestra zona de incubacion

explosion del establecimiento educativo

wow se salvaron los estudiantes perdidos del plantel educativo incluso al perro de la espada maestra

todos se hacen la pregunta del millon de pesos

donde rayos estamos

fiu todo acabo para bien de todos

gracias pulpo docente de historia no dudes en trabajar como agente del apelativo centro

por nada mis queridos estudiantes de la clase de historia


End file.
